I've No Clue What to Say
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Ron argues with himself on how to tell Hermione how he feels. And he's pressed for time, for it's his last day at Hogwarts with Hermione...ever. Just a one-shot.


**A/N**: Omg. Harry Potter. Spur of the moment, didn't know I was doing it until now when I'm writing this very sentence. What Ron feels before confessing his love to Hermione.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I imagine that I own these two wondrous characters, JK Rowling got there before me.

I stalked through the chilly halls of Hogwarts on that fateful December's Eve, my breath leaving small trails of steam behind as I wrapped my cloak closer. The moon was just rising, and I prayed that I would make it to the common room before I passed out…everything was growing faint…and dotty…

Okay, no, I was just seeing how good of a describer I am. In all reality, I suck. But anyway, the day is nothing like that. I'm sitting outside, on the steps of Hogwarts, on one of the hottest days on this planet earth. Well, to me, anyway. Who knows how hot it was before muggles and wizards came around?

But, to continue, I'm sitting here with sweat pouring into my eyes, and watching all those crazy kids running around the grounds like newborn garden gnomes or something. Now, I've seen those little gits in action, and they couldn't match the excitement these kids were throwing around.

Maybe it's just 'cause I'm old now. Seventeen, believe it or not. School's almost done, and Harry-well, Harry's getting some therapy from Dumbledore at the moment. No idea what happened, so I'm sitting here, trying to regain my memory-and nothing's there but blank space. So I'm giving up.

And, guess what? My mind wanders towards the one person I would rather it not to, considering I've been trying to forget about that person ever since I realized I wouldn't _ever_ see them once school's over, which, as I said, it almost it.

Oh? I haven't mentioned whom? Well it shouldn't be any surprise, considering, as Ginny said over the summer, "I act as giddy around her as I did around Fleur." Now, personally, I _know_ I did not act _giddy_ around Fleur. Lost, maybe, love-sick, perhaps, but certainly not _giddy_. That's such a girly word it bothers me to beehives even _thinking_ I've ever acted that way.

Now that I think about it though, what if I _do_ act giddy? What if Hermione laughs at me before she goes to sleep thinking 'Gee, Ron was all giddy again today! At least it gives me a good laugh, the sucker!'

No…no, I can't think like that, or all hopes of me staying happy are gone. Man, who knew it was this hard to have feelings for someone, especially since you didn't realize it until fifth year when you're cooped up with them in some spooky house for the entire summer?

Well it _is_ hard, so it's true. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to cope with, even harder than my no-money-whatsoever-situation, which I continually grope and groan about.

Okay, the truth is, I've been arguing with myself for the past day or so if I should tell Hermione how I feel. But, if you understand, I'm not one to openly declare my love for someone-especially someone who's been my best friend for seven years, and probably doesn't see me as more than that. But I _know_ I can't leave Hogwarts without telling her.

Okay, that's a lie. I could easily do so, even though it would be unbearable to live if she had felt the same as me, and I totally screwed up and said nothing because I was too chicken to be rejected. Well, it _does_ sound like typical Ron-messing things up, especially for himself. But it's just too weird to even consider. I mean, how am I supposed to say it? I can just imagine myself…

_Hermione, can I have a moment?_

_Sure Ron!_

_Hermione…I love you_.

You see? Doesn't that just seem weird? I can just imagine the grossed out expression that would overcome her face, and she'd try very, _very_ hard not to blow up on me since we've been friends for so long, but she would anyway and I'd feel like a complete dolt.

I always get nervous whenever I think about this. I start to blabber on about things that are completely irrelevant to what I was actually thinking of to begin with.

But I just…don't know what I should do. Or even _how _I should do it. Harry doesn't know, but he's not dumb. He probably figured it out along the period of time we've been friends. I mean, for the past two years, Everytime I see her, my stomach twists into knots and I feel like someone put the jelly legs hex on me. And that's not a pleasant feeling, especially since she's around constantly, that feeling is around constantly.

"Watch it!"

SMACK. Jesus Christ, did someone just throw the stupid _quaffle_ at me? I pick up the ball and realize it was just a little toy. With a growl I chuck the ball back at the smiling little children, who probably don't have to worry about telling the person they love about how they feel.

Hoo boy. Here we go again. Love. I hate that word, but I also—well, love it. Haha, I'm so funny.

But seriously, I should just go to the library (where she is, no doubt), and just say---Hermione-I love you.

Hmm, no, that's just awkward again…let me think of some different ways. Just give me a moment…the right one _will_ come.

_Hermione, remember when we were stuck in Sirius's house? Well, I just realized that's when I fell in love with you._

_Hermione, you're very pretty-so pretty I think I'm in love with you._

_You know why I always argued with you? Because I love you-and yes, you DO get on my nerves, but that's beside the point…_

Hmm…this isn't really working, is it? I was never good at this planning thing. I should just force my legs to move. I'll think of something on the way there.

Yea. On the way there. There we go—I got my body to stand up. I think I deserve a pat on the back. Now the doors are open, and I'm walkin' in to see that Gryffindor is winning with the most points-all right!

No. I told myself I'd think of something to tell her. I need the best way to say this. Not too sappy, not too rude. I need to be myself, but it's a little hard when you've never confessed your love to someone as important to you as Hermione is to me.

_Hermione, kiss me._

NOPE, definitely _not_.

_I've cared for you ever since the day we met, even though you were rather rude and insisted that I had dirt on my nose, which I did NOT. But, anyway, the point is, Hermione Granger, I love you._

Oh, God, no. She'd be insulted before she was surprised.

I'm getting closer to the library…this is very spooky.

"Hey, Parvati!" I run up to her, my heart pounding.

"What?" She asks.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Ooooh…"

I blush. Does everyone always guess I like her?

"_Parvati…_"

"She's in the library."

Aha! I was right! I can read her like a book—no pun intended.

"Thanks."

Great. I just happen to be too close to the library. Lucky me. Take a deep breathe, take another…and think of something to say, quick, or you're dead meat.

_Hermione…you probably don't know it, but I-er-have feelings for you. I have for the longest time, but I was too thick to realize it until the most crucial timing. I hope you're not freaked out or anything…and, well, that's what I came here to say. I-uhm—I love you._

Oh Geez…that's going to have to do, because I'm front of the library. Right now. Okay, deep breathes, you can do this…

And now I'm opening the double doors…

Hermione, I just hope to God you feel the same way I do…

Or I'll be making a total fool of myself at any moment now.

**A/N**: Woohoo. I'm letting you use your own imagination. This was just to mostly show that Ron is getting the guts to tell her. But WHAT is her reaction?

Simple. Why, happiness and joy, of course. ;D

Please review, I know it's short, dumb, and out of character, so forgive me. –bow-


End file.
